


Yours

by Bookwormpride



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst gets flustered because a Cute Girl Likes Her, Amethyst is Oblivious, Communication, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Lots of communication!!!!, Pearl is a flirt, Vaginal Fingering, sex with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormpride/pseuds/Bookwormpride
Summary: Amethyst is falling in love with Pearl, and impossibly, Pearl is falling in love with her right back.





	Yours

Funland was crowded with tourists there for the season, smells of cotton candy and popcorn and hot dogs wafted from the different stalls and stands, lights flashed on games, and rides whirled overhead and around them followed by the screams of fear and excitement.

Amethyst usually enjoyed her rare trips to Funland, lots of food, rides that made her feel weird, games she could beat in her sleep, but the crowd put a bit of a damper on the fun. They had to wait in long lineups for everything, just getting across the boardwalk was a challenge, and the amount of bodies packed together only amplified the summer heat.

Steven was having fun though, so Amethyst bit back her complaints and followed him with the rest of the gems towards the ferris wheel.

Around the carrousel a crowd had gathered, so thick the gems were quickly losing track of each other in it. Ahead of her, Pearl took ahold of Stevens hand, and then turned and held out her other for Amethysts. Together they made it through the crowd, reconnecting with Ruby and Sapphire on the other side.

As they kept walking Amethyst realized Pearl hadn’t let go of her hand, even though she had dropped Stevens as soon as they were through.

Her mind raced; maybe Pearl had just forgotten she was holding Amethysts hand, or maybe she was just being prepared in case they ran into another large crowd, or maybe she was afraid Amethyst would take off to do her own thing and they wouldn’t be able to find her.

But Amethyst couldn’t help taking notice how ahead of them Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands in a much similar way.

As they got up to the front of the line for the ferris wheel Pearl asked, “come with me?”

So her and Pearl shared a seat on the ride, still holding hands between them, much to Amethysts bewilderment. There was no way Pearl was accidentally holding her hand for this long, she had to be doing it on purpose, but why-

“It’s amazing,” Pearl said as their seat rose up, giving them a clear view of the magnificent sunset over the ocean painting the sky in bold pinks and oranges. “Sometimes I forget how beautiful Earths sunsets really are.”

She leaned into Amethysts side, her head on her shoulder. Amethyst felt her face heating up and could only hope Pearl didn’t notice as well. 

Sure, her and Pearl had been getting along better and better recently, and they were slowly returning to the comfortable relationship they had once had before Roses passing; but affection was still tentative, shared usually in moments of real happiness or real sorrow, and this was  _ such  _ random timing.

She chose to look out at the sunset as well, rather then get even more flustered by looking at Pearl.

 

Being Opal was nice, even during the times Amethyst and Pearl had struggled to form her. She was a calm, content entity, without Pearls anxiety or Amethysts restlessness, taking instead their best features and combining them.

But her existence was typically short lived. Pearl and Amethyst simply couldn’t cooperate long enough to keep her stable.

That’s why it felt like a miracle when they were able to maintain her for a whole night.

Opal returned from a mission late in the evening to Steven who was very excited to see her, and Garnet who seemed pleased as well. She quickly informing them of the missions success before reminding Steven that it was past his bedtime and shooing him off to the bathroom to get into his pajamas.

Steven went to bed, and Garnet disappeared into the temple. 

And yet Opal lingered. A part of her reluctantly asked  _ do you want to unfuse _ ? and the other part answered:  _ no _ .

Opal took a walk down the beach, sat in the sand and watched the tide come in, followed the moons progress across the sky, and enjoyed just  _ being _ .

On the horizon the sky started to turn pink with the first rays of sunlight.

Steven would be waking soon. Garnet would be leaving the burning room to join them. For some reason Opals components felt strangely self conscious about being discovered still fused.

With a sigh Opal let herself fade, leaving Amethyst and Pearl in her place.

Amethyst met Pearls eyes and smiled. It had been so long since they had been Opal without a reason, since they had  _ chosen  _ to be her when they didn’t have to be. It was the first time in a long time that being Opal was that easy.

“That was nice,” Pearl said softly.

“Yeah, we should, uh, do it again. Sometime,” Amethyst suggested awkwardly.

Pearl chuckled, her cheeks coloring slightly. “We should,” she agreed.

 

Amethyst didn’t even remember what the joke  _ was _ . 

She and Pearl were sitting on a beach towel in the sand, watching as Garnet tried to teach Stevonnie and Bismuth to surf, with varying levels of success from the two. Bismuth had gotten up on her board, swayed unsteadily for a moment, then lost her balance and fell into the water with a splash so big Amethyst felt drops all the way on the shore.

She turned to Pearl and made some joke, and Pearl had thrown her head back in a rare moment of hearty laughter.

Amethyst sort of laughed as well, taken back at Pearls reaction and the strange swelling feeling in her chest.

Watching Pearl laugh at her dumb joke Amethyst thought of all those times she had taunted Pearl, or did things to get a rise out of her, or lashed out at her simply because she was there and was an easy target to throw her anger at. All the ways she had hurt her, and not without retaliation, but always uncalled for to begin with.

She realized making Pearl laugh was so much more satisfying then making her yell ever was.

The words spilled from her lips before she even made a decision to say them, before she had time to stop them. “I love you,” She said, awed.

Pearls laughter suddenly cut off, her eyes snapping open, wide with surprise.

Amethyst wished she could have buried herself in the sand like a crab and disappeared, or that a freak tidal wave would hit them and wash her out to sea, or maybe an unexpected bolt of lightning could poof her, anything to take her away from being there with Pearl staring at her like that.

She could at least try to pass it off as another joke. “Uh, ha, I-I mean like-”

Pearls lips quirked up to one side. She laid her hand over Amethysts on the beach towel. “I love you too,” She said, her tone light but the look in her eyes portraying the sincerity behind the words.

And while they had said I love you’s to each other before, it was never like that, not with that level of truth and meaning and genuine emotion, certainly not implying the type of love it did then. 

It felt different, it felt good.

 

Coming in from the rain Amethyst stood on the mat by the front door, shaking herself off and beginning to wring out her hair, creating sizable puddles on the wood floor. Her hair tended to hold water like a sponge.

Pearl looked up from the kitchen counter when she came in, and quickly hurried off to get a towel, coming back and draping it over Amethysts head.

Amethyst ruffled up her hair with the towel, finally dry enough to venture into the house. On the couch she began pulling her fingers through the wet locks, working out the knots and snares.

“Let me,” Pearl said, sitting beside her and pulling a comb from her gem. Amethyst accepted the offer, turning her back to Pearl.

Amethyst relaxed as the warmth of the house chased away the chill from the rain and Pearl worked, gently combing out the tangles without once pulling, her fingers occasionally brushing against the back of Amethysts neck or shoulders and sending a shudder through her.

Amethyst was closing her eyes and starting to drift when Pearl tapped her shoulder. “Done, I braided it as well,” She said.

Amethyst pulled the braid over her shoulder, examining the tight plaits. “Heh, thanks P,” She said, sitting back now that Pearl was done.

Pearl studied her for a moment, and just when Amethyst was about to ask why, she said, “You’re beautiful.”

Amethysts could feel the blush rising on her cheeks, her face warm. Beautiful was not a word she’d ever thought of to describe herself, Pearl was beautiful, Garnet was beautiful. She might be some other kind of attractive but not like that. 

Pearl was blushing as well, her hands starting to flutter as she stuttered and stumbled over words in a rush. “Sorry I just, I mean - not that it’s not true, of course, but I meant to say-” She stopped herself, letting out a hard exhale. “Can I kiss you?”

Amethyst remembered the circuit board Peridot had built for the drill, and the time that it malfunctioned and started sparking and smoking before going up in flames. That's what her head felt like right then. 

Pearl sat in front of her, waiting for an answer, and Amethyst couldn’t come up with anything more articulate then, “Uh, yeah, sure.” Her voice shook.

Pearl cupped her cheek, long fingers brushing back a few pieces of stray hair. Amethysts mouth felt dry- she hoped that wouldn’t be noticable. She wasn’t sure where to look, or what to do with her hands.

She wanted to kiss Pearl so bad it _ hurt _ , had wanted to for a long time, but she had always been sure Pearl would never feel the same way about her, and even if she had Amethyst wouldn’t have known how to go about it to make any kind of move; for all her years of hanging out with humans, going to parties with Vidalia, for all her vulgar dirty jokes and flirting, she really had no actual experience. She had never kissed anyone, never been in any kind of romantic relationship.

And Pearl had been with Rose for thousands of years, for longer then Amethyst had been alive. Amethyst figured that was a pretty tough act to follow. What could Pearl possibly see in her? How could Amethyst impress her when she got this frazzled over a kiss?

Pearl leaned in, searching for any uncertainty in Amethysts face. Amethyst let her eyes slip shut as she closed the remaining distance, too eager and too nervous to wait any longer. 

The kiss was clumsy at first, bumping noses and the two discovering their rhythm together. It felt a little like a fusion dance, Amethyst thought, an equal give and take, finding the right ways to move in harmony with each other.

The kiss was broken when Amethyst felt Pearl smiling against her lips. They parted, hovering inches from each other, the cool, smooth surface of Pearls gem against Amethysts forehead.

Amethyst gave a small laugh, giddy with joy, and Pearl grinned back, her fingers brushing over Amethysts cheekbone. Then they were pressing their lips together again, and again, each time finding it a little easier, each time feeling a little more right.

 

On a pile of pillows and blankets in Amethysts room her and Pearl were a tangle of limbs and hair, Amethyst sitting in Pearls lap as they kissed and cuddled, as they had been for some time.

Pearls lips brushed Amethysts neck, planting small kisses down to her collarbone while Amethyst giggled and squirmed under her attention. Pearl buried her head in Amethysts neck, giving a kiss deeper than the others. Amethyst sighed, hands gripping the blankets beneath her. The ache that had started between her legs intensified as Pearls tongue swirled against Amethysts skin.

“P-Pearl, are we-”

“If you would like,” Pearl answered, muffled against her neck.

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Amethyst groaned.

Pearl came back up to kiss her lips again, her fingers traveling down Amethysts side and finding the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head. She hooked a finger under the black bra and looked to Amethyst, waiting for confirmation that removing it was okay as well. Amethyst nodded.

Amethyst had never been shy about her body until Pearl sat back, her eyes roaming Amethysts exposed chest with wonder before a hand came up to cup one of her breasts, her thumb tracing around the nipple as it hardened, then passing over it so lightly it was barely a touch but enough to make Amethysts breath stutter in her throat and her push her chest forward, seeking more.

Pearls head ducked down and before Amethyst knew what was happening Pearl was sucking the nipple into her mouth, enveloping it in a dizzying warmth and wetness, her tongue flicking over the hard nub. Amethysts toes curled and she opened her mouth in a silent moan.

“Pearl- Pearl can I-?” Amethyst tried to ask between breaths. Pearl looked up, her cheeks flushed, Amethyst tugged at the ribbon at Pearls waist.

“Oh, of course,” Pearl agreed, sitting back, but rather then wait for Amethyst to remove it, she phased away the top in a brief sparkle of light.

Amethyst held her breath as she took in the expanse of pale skin, each rise and fall and curve, the small peaks of her breasts and the beautiful teal of her nipples. She was as smooth and delicately pretty as a porcelain doll. Pearl didn’t shy away from her gaze, rather, straightening herself and catching Amethysts eye with an almost teasing smile.

Amethyst felt like she was going to burst open with the love that bloomed in her at that moment. She could never have imagined that she would be there, Pearl laid bare and smirking before her in all her radiant beauty, loving her right back. It was impossible, a dream better then any her mind could have made up.

Amethyst scooted forward, reaching up as if to touch but hesitating, unsure, before bringing her hands to rest on the small swells of Pearls breasts, her thick hands covering them entirely. Pearl watched patiently as Amethysts hands roamed, exploring through feel, discovering the weight and shape so different from her own. 

Under her fingers Amethyst felt Pearls nipples stiffening at her touch and pressed the pad of her thumb to them, circling the centre. Pearl hummed contentedly.

Still groping at Pearls breasts Amethyst leaned in and kissed her shoulder, tasting the salty ocean air that clung to her skin and inhaling her lightly floral scent and the vanilla from the cookies she had baked earlier that day. Amethysts head swam, she felt utterly surrounded by Pearl in the most intoxicating way.

Pearl moaned, a hand tangling in Amethysts hair as her legs hooked around her hips, pulling her closer as if she couldn’t get enough. Amethyst glanced up at Pearl, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted slightly.

It was the most glorious sight Amethyst had ever seen, made even better when Pearls half-lidded eyes met hers and she gave a weak grin.

Without waiting to be asked Pearl phased away her shorts, leaving herself completely uncovered before Amethyst. Amethyst took it as an encouragement and brought her hand to Pearls thigh, caressing the soft, supple skin on the inside.

“A-ahh- Amethyst, please, I need-” Pearl whined, her hips bucking towards Amethysts hand as it neared her core.

Amethyst stilled as panic momentarily seized her, she knew what  _ she  _ liked, but pleasing someone else? It wasn’t the same thing. What if she wasn’t good, what if Pearl didn’t enjoy it?

She felt a hand touch her face, lifting her chin to see Pearl looking at her tenderly. “Just go slow, we’ve got all the time we need,” She said, seeing the conflict on Amethysts face. “We’re learning  _ together _ .” She emphasized.

Reassured, Amethyst dipped her hand between Pearls legs, feeling the wetness there, her fingers fumbled a little as they searched for Pearls clit, finding the small bud under its hood and using a finger to circle it without directly touching, watching Pearl for a sign she was doing it right.

It wasn’t hard to tell, Pearls hips ground against her hand, desperate for more contact. Amethyst gave in, stroking with the pads of two fingers. Pearl cried out as she leaned into the touch.

With a pace set Amethyst leaned up again and pressed her lips to Pearls, then along her jaw. Pearl grabbed at her shoulders, her head thrown back and making the most magnificent, electrifying noises. Amethyst felt herself getting wetter with each squeak from the gem above her.

Amethyst dropped her fingers to the dripping entrance of Pearls cunt, looking to her questioningly.

Pearl shook her head. “N-nothing inside,” she confirmed.

Amethyst nodded, and instead sunk between Pearls legs, shooting her another questioning glance, this time Pearl nodded, and Amethyst dove in.

Her tongue licked over Pearls folds until it came to her clit, sucking it in between her lips and listening to Pearls cries, spurring her on. 

“A lit-little harder,” Pearl gasped, watching Amethyst through one slitted eye. She cried out when Amethysts tongue pressed heavier against her.

Finding a steady rhythm Amethyst lapped at the swollen bud while Pearl moved with her, a leg coming to rest on her shoulder with her heel digging into Amethysts back. Her squeaks and moans all the encouragement Amethyst needed to keep going until-

“Amethyst I-I’m-“ she wasn’t able to finish the sentence before she came with a shriek and a small burst of fluid, her back arched in a way only someone as flexible as her could.

Amethyst continued to lick at her clit, dragging out the high and bringing her down slowly until Pearl collapsed on the pillows, breathing heavily and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Amethyst crawled up beside her, softly brushing her fingers over her cheek.

“Was that okay?” She asked, her brows creased and her eyes darting over Pearls face anxiously.

“Amazing,” Pearl promised, still out of breath. After a moment she pushed herself up on her elbow to kiss her, then wrapped her arms around Amethysts neck, pulling her down and flipping them so Amethyst was under her.

Pearl moved with the certainty of someone who had thousands of years of practice. Her fingers danced over Amethysts chest, sending goosebumps racing down her form. She pressed a kiss to the gem centered there and Amethyst swore she seen stars. She sucked at the curve where Amethysts neck met her shoulder, her teeth nipping at the skin there and her tongue soothing the sting.

Pearl reached down without lifting her head and started shimming Amethysts leggings off, her panties going with them. Amethyst gasped as the cool air met her wet pussy. Pearls fingers slid across her lips, picking up slick and tangling in the short white hairs there.

“You’re so wet,” Pearl remarked quietly.

Pearl glanced down to watch as she pressed her fingers against Amethysts entrance, Amethyst thought the look of concentration on Pearls face alone would be enough to send her over the edge.

She started with one finger sinking in deep, and then two when it became evident that wasn’t nearly enough. Amethyst moaned, pressing her face into Pearls shoulder.

“Good girl,” Pearl cooed, her voice warm and thick. “More?”

“Y-yeah,” Amethyst agreed.

A third finger was added, finally providing a satisfying fullness. Amethyst groaned. “Okay?” Pearl asked with concern. Amethysts head felt hazy but she managed a nod of assurance.

Pearls first thrusts were slow, allowing her time to adjust but Amethyst just wanted more- she whined and Pearl picked up the pace, curling her fingers to press against the perfect spot every time.

Amethysts hips started to move on their own accord, and were quickly stilled by Pearls other hand, before it travelled down to skate over her clit maddeningly. Amethyst whimpered and Pearls fingers settled into her bush of hair to work at the mound. Amethysts legs kicked out, a shout leaving her lips.

“I’ve got you,” Pearl promised, muttering in Amethysts ear, her hot breath gusting against her neck. She looked at Amethyst and smiled adoringly. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you’re-”

The rest of Pearls words were drowned out as she brushed her fingers against Amethysts wall once more and Amethyst came with a low keen, curling in on herself, followed by silence broken only by her panting breaths as she rode it out.

As she returned to her senses Amethyst felt Pearl laying beside her, her hand stroking up and down her arm soothingly. Amethysts head lolled to one side to look at her, still feeling a rush at seeing her there beside her, her hair mussed and a bright blush on her cheeks and more gorgeous than ever.

“Good?” Pearl asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Amethyst  _ mmm _ ed, unable to form words just yet. “I was saying,” Pearl said with feigned annoyance. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you’re mine.”

Amethyst couldn’t believe she got to be Pearls either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is so self indulgent, I just really love inexperienced!Amethyst paired with an experienced and very flirty Pearl lmfao. Also this is my first time writing smut so like. be gentle but also if you have any advice I'd like to hear it????


End file.
